howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Savage
|Source = Franchise}} Savage is a former Outcast and was Alvin the Treacherous's top lieutenant who is exclusive to the TV series. He is voiced by Paul Rugg. Halfway through Defenders of Berk, he joined Dagur the Deranged and the Berserker Tribe. Savage returns in Race to the Edge as Dagur's lieutenant before heading off on his own as a bounty hunter. Appearance He carries a sword with the upper part of a scabbard attached to it. His right shoulder pad is metal with three spikes on it, and his left is a large turtle shell. He wears a brown vest with tears and patches. Savage has wrappings around his left hand, and a spiked wrist band on his right. He also wears a chain-mail vest made of either dragon scales or metal over a tan tunic. His pants are pale red. DreamWorks Dragons: The Series Dragons: Riders of Berk Alvin & the Outcasts Savage first appears, telling Alvin to retreat in Alvin and the Outcasts. He later appears closing a door for the outcasts hall. Later in the episode, he appears with other outcasts and Alvin while landing on Berk. His next appearance is when Alvin busts the door of Hiccup's house open and is the only outcast to join Alvin going to the beach. He appears again when the outcasts hold villagers hostage and throws Astrid up onto the platform on which Alvin is standing on. His last appearance is when he holds Hiccup hostage, fights the teens, and thinks they should get dragons of their own. Heather Report, Part 1 He next appears in Heather Report Part I, while talking to Heather about her progress in retrieving the Book of Dragons. He appears again, attacking the teens on their dragons who are attempting to get the Book of Dragons back from Heather. Heather Report, Part 2 He had to fight a wild Gronckle to get the Book of Dragons. He then follows Alvin around throughout the rest of the episode (as usual). In the battle with the Hooligans, Alvin actually puts Savage into a catapult and launches him at Astrid. Savage was not exactly excited by the idea, and once he knocked Astrid off of Stormfly, he fell onto a tree branch. This saved him from the fall, but then broke. He dropped painfully to the ground. He is not seen again until the end where he and Alvin decide that they do not need the book; they need Hiccup. Defiant One Savage serves as a primary antagonist in this episode. He is out patrolling the island, and he eventually finds Hiccup's Satchel, which Snotlout stupidly left behind. He brings it to Alvin who then orders his men to search the island. Savage later catches Hiccup in the forge, and begins to escort him to Alvin. On the way he interrogates Hiccup and tries to intimidate him. Snotlout and Toothless attack the Outcast, and a battle insures. Savage is supported by two Outcast troops, but he is temporarily stunned when Snotlout whacks him in the face with the connecting rod. When he recovers, he charges at Snotlout from behind, but Toothless knocks him down with a small plasma blast. He gets up and tries to catch his breath, but as soon as he considers battling again he sees his three opponents standing angrily in front of him. Snotlout yells, and Toothless roars. Savage drops his weapon and runs with Snotlout mockingly chasing him. Hiccup repairs the tail, and the Hooligans escape. Savage and Alvin vent frustration at once again being beaten by a 90 pound boy. We Are Family, Part 1 Savage plays a relatively minor role in the end of the episode. He is the one who blows the horn to make Night Fury noises (or at least he is seen holding it). He is the one who roughly escorts the captured Hiccup into the Outcast vessel. He, Mildew, Alvin, and their captives then set sail for Outcast Island. We Are Family, Part 2 He is first seen walking with Alvin and the captured Hiccup towards the dragon pens. Hiccup mocks Alvin, and Savage begins to laugh at the joke, but he is quickly hit on the head by Alvin. After the crack on the skull he angrily says, "No one thinks your funny boy. Now keep moving!" Under orders from Alvin he took Hiccup's advice to improve the dragon holding cells. He notes that Alvin would look amazing flying on the back of a Night Fury. After that, he remains absent for the rest of the episode until he and Alvin "recapture" Mildew. He and the other Outcasts cheer as Alvin announces that it is a new day for the Outcasts. Dragons: Defenders of Berk Live and Let Fly Savage and Mildew, along with some other Outcasts, place Whispering Death eggs in one of the tunnels under Berk while Alvin created a distraction. The Iron Gronckle Savage and the Outcasts check on the eggs that have hatched on Berk. One of the eggs was much larger than the others. A tunnel was seen above it, with a loud roar from inside. The Outcasts retreat out of fear. Later, he spotted Hiccup and Fishlegs and tried to shoot them down. However, thanks to Meatlug's temporary magnetism, their weapons were pulled away and crashed into the ship after Meatlug regurgitated the stones, causing their ship to sink. Worst in Show Savage returned to the tunnels under Berk, along with Alvin and Mildew, to find the egg shells, but no dragons. The three then stated searching the tunnels that led to the Dragon Academy. After a few false leads, they made it there, and saw the teens showing off their Terrible Terrors. They then captured Meatlug after she found them and took her to their boat. When the riders first attack failed, they decided to use the Terrors. Savage saw Astrid's on Alvin's head and tried to hit it, but ended up hitting Alvin instead. They were soon defeated and had to drift back to Outcast Island. A View to a Skrill, Part 1 Savage appeared briefly at the end with Alvin after they captured the Skrill. A View to a Skrill, Part 2 After Alvin is seemingly killed, Savage and the rest of the Outcasts join Dagur the Deranged. The Flight Stuff In the end of the episode, Savage mentions there needs to be an execution. Dagur quickly agrees and attacks Savage. Smoke Gets in Your Eyes Savage joins Dagur in attacking Berk after they trick Johann into selling him a Smothering Smokebreath dragons. The attack was foiled when the Dragon Riders used the Smokebreaths to defeat the armada. Cast Out, Part 1 Savage tells Dagur that the Dragon Root test succeeded and suggests planting it on Berk among the dragons. When the plan was underway, Savage tried to stop Stoick from opening the Academy door, but Alvin kicked him out of the way. Savage soon suggested retreating as they were losing, but Dagur refused to leave empty handed. They then captured Stoick and returned to Outcast Island. Cast Out, Part 2 Savage later sent Dagur's demands to Berk; Toothless for Stoick. He and the Berserkers later captured Hiccup and Toothless when they arrived. During the Screaming Death's attack, Savage attempted to flee. He was most likely imprisoned along with Dagur, the Berserkers, and traitor Outcast. Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 1 Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2 Gone Gustav Gone Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1 Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2 Edge of Disaster, Part 1 Edge of Disaster, Part 2 Maces and Talons, Part 1 Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 Midnight Scrum Following a very long absence in the series, Savage finally reappears in this episode, seemingly now on his own as a bounty hunter and seeking to obtain the bounty placed by Viggo on Hiccup's head. Savage manages to locate Hiccup and quickly defeats Amos and Berthel, Hiccup's previous bounty hunters, throwing them overboard off their ship, before capturing Hiccup. Savage then explains to Hiccup that he intends to take him to Viggo to gain some respect and garner the huge reward. Hiccup tries in vain to negotiate by saying that Berk will give him a bigger portion of gold in exchange for him but Savage says that he perfectly know that Berk has no more gold (as it had earlier been stolen by Viggo Grimborn during the episode Last Auction Heroes). Hiccup then resorts to try to escape by jumping into the ocean, but Savage manages to pull him back and take off his prosthetic leg to ensure no more escape attempts. Suddenly, Savage falls unconscious by a dart, fired by no one other than Throk, the second-in-command of the Defenders of the Wing, who has been set by his chief, Mala, to rescue Hiccup. Unfortunately for Hiccup, Throk will be defeated and knocked unconscious not long afterwards by Krogan, a hooded and masked bounty hunter (and also possible member of Drago Bludvist's army). Not long after Savage (as well as Throk) awakens, Stoick and the Dragon Riders arrive and immediately interrogate him. Savage then reveals that Krogan is likely heading to the island where Ryker Grimborn is prepared to give the gold to anyone who manages to bring Hiccup to them. As they prepares to leave, Savage mocks Hiccup saying it was his own fault being entangled in this mess, that ignited Stoick's anger and is about to kill Savage but Toothless stops him. Trivia *Savage is one of the few characters to have brown eyes. *His main weapon is a large bone. *Savage was a bit of a suck-up to Alvin as well as Dagur, mostly out of fear of both. It appears he is a suck-up to any leader that he follows. *In Race to the Edge, Savage is clean-shaven, compared to past seasons, in which he has a stubble beard. This makes him one of three adult Vikings to have their appearance change, the others being Stoick and Spitelout. *It is unknown why Savage continues to work for Dagur after the end of Defenders of Berk. **A possible reason is that Savage knows that Alvin wouldn't forgive his former second in command. Category:Viking Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Males Category:Outcasts Category:Dragons: Riders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk characters Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge characters Category:Humans